warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Speckled Skies
Blurb "I smell trouble on the wind. Be careful with your path, Skypaw. Don't go the wrong way." Skypaw has been a very committed cat to becoming leader since she was a kit. But she learns she will be leader, but her life will be tough to get up to that point. Skypaw is willing to do whatever it takes to be leader, but when she meets a cat from across the river, her life may change in many different ways. Quick Notes: The prologue is in the past And this is partly inspired by the story Wings written by Ebony Huo CHECK THIS STORY OUT!!! IT IS AMAZING! Prologue "Monster! Get her away from me!" Flamewhisker shrieked, pushing the final kit she had given birth to as far away as she could without getting up. I tried to look over the raging queen's shoulder to see this kit, but I couldn't, as Flamewhisker moved her shoulder to block my view. I growled. ''She's just a kit! ''I wanted to screech at her, but Applesky beat me to it. "She's you're kit!" The medicine cat snarled. Flamewhisker shook her head. "I can't have her as mine, she's a freak," the ginger she-cat spat, lashing out her paw at the poor kit. I heard the pitiful wail and flattened my ears to my head. "I can't believe you'd do that to a kit!" Applesky exclaimed, pulling the kit in towards her with her tail. I finally saw the kit. She was strange, very strange. Her markings were normal, but one of her other features wasn't. I pulled my own two kits tighter towards my belly with my tail, to the protest of my tiniest kit, Fiercekit. I silenced him with a nuzzle to his head. The kit was strange, but amazing..... She had horns behind her ears, like a deer's antlers. Applesky was licking the kit's head with rasping strokes of her tongue. I thought for a moment, maybe I could raise this kit with my own? No, I couldn't, my kits would treat her as bad as others might, like Flamewhisker. Out of the three kits the ginger queen had, I liked the apparent 'monster' the most, she was interesting, unique. I looked down at my kits, born only a few hours before. Fiercekit and Leopardkit. They were both beautiful, and it wouldn't hurt them to have one more kits in the litter. "I can take her," I meowed, leaning over to the medicine cat and pulling the kit back into my own nest, with my real kits. Applesky opened her mouth to protest, but Flamewhisker spoke over her. "Great Stormbreeze! Just don't let her near me, otherwise I'll shred her." I nuzzled the kit and placed her between Leopardkit and Fiercekit. "I name her Skykit," I announced, feeling like laughing at Applesky's furious look. Flamewhisker shot Skykit a glare before facing Applesky, his expression solemn. "Leave," she hissed at the medicine cat, Applesky sniffed before whipping around and stalking out of the den. I leaned down to look at my kits again. Skykit looked strange against her new sister and brother's pelts, theirs golden and black and hints of grey, while she was ginger with silver spots all over. Flamewhisker snarled at me, "Remember, I will kill her if you give me the chance." I hissed and pulled the kits closer to me, slowly closing my eyes. ''Skykit could be in danger, but I can never tell her anything. '' ---------------------------------------------------- When I woke up, the sunlight filtered through the den's narrow entrance. I looked at my three kits, all of them still asleep. I saw Flamewhisker raise her head and yawn, before shooting my a look. Flamewhisker got to her paws and slunk out of the den, leaving her two kits in the nest. I looked over the rim of my fellow queen's nest to see the kits, and I did. There was a brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat. I sat up, dislodging my kits who all squealed. I groomed my pelt in a few minutes before settling back down and nuzzling my kits to settle them down. Skykit squeaked in protest and slapped Leopardkit by accident. I shushed the wailing Leopardkit with strokes of my tail. I looked up and saw my mate, Gorsepelt, squeeze into the den, a fat vole in his jaws. I purred at him as he tripped over an empty nest, he was normal nimble on his paws, but today he wasn't. "Thanks," I told him, finishing the vole in a few, quick bites. Gorsepelt cast a loving look at my kits, before turning around and walking out of the den. Gorsepelt was SkyClan's deputy and had to help Destinystar with most of the Clan's daily movements. I felt a little bit sad, Gorsepelt didn't really talk to me much anymore, he talked more to Destinystar and Destinystar's best friend, Quickfoot. The sleek grey she-cat despised of Skykit so much I was surprised Gorsepelt didn't claw her ears off. I shook my head, Gorsepelt had to be angry inside, didn't he? He couldn't show it though, as Destinystar did not approve of open anger, which annoyed me. I nuzzled Leopardkit, and she stirred. "Mama?" She squeaked, opening her green eyes for the first time. Fiercekit pricked his tiny ears, and turned his head to his sister. His eyes had opened to his beautiful amber eyes last night, but I had never seen them. Skykit squealed as Fiercekit's tail drifted over her head; she stood up and I saw her eyes for the first time. They were amethyst. I purred, my kits had reached my mother's standards of the kits opening their eyes before sunhigh two days after they were born. "Mama, can we go outside?" Leopardkit asked nervously. Skykit pushed forward to be next to Leopardkit, and Leopardkit jumped back, spitting. "You have things on your head!" The golden and black spotted she-kit was backing away towards to den entrance. I was upset beyond measure. I thought my kits would like her antlers, but apparently not. Fiercekit sniffed Skykit's antlers and purred. "She unique!" He told Leopardkit with a hint of a purr in his voice. "Can we go outside?" Leopardkit asked me again, ignoring her brother. I nodded and all my kits barged out of the den, fighting for who goes out first. I slipped out behind them, blinded for a second by the sun before following her kits over to where they were playing. "I'm Skystar!" Skykit yowled, tackling Fiercekit, keeping her antlers high in the air so she couldn't hurt him. Leopardkit wasn't watching, her gaze was following a rather handsome older kit, Thornkit, and his sister, Moonkit. "Fiercekit to Leopardkit!" Fiercekit snapped, smacking his sister's spine to get her attention. Leopardkit shrieked and turned to lash at her brother's face. I laughed as Fiercekit stumbled and fell to the ground almost bowling Skykit into the ground. The little ginger and silver kit spat at her 'littermates' and lashed her tail. I saw out of the corner of my eye and saw Quickfoot whining to Gorsepelt. The deputy looked exasperated and silenced Quickfoot with a glare. I laughed inside when I saw Quickfoot stomp off, eyes flashing. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I trusted my kits to be good, I may have been younger than a lot of cats I knew, but my bones ached as though I had walked one million fox-lengths nonstop. I pricked my ears when I heard Gorsepelt telling the kits something, but I didn't bother to find out what it was. Darkness enclosed me in it's calming grasp, and soon, I was in a relaxing, empty sleep. Chapter 1 I crouched in the hunter's crouch and squared up Thornpaw's body size. I noted to not attacked his chest, and leaped at, swerving to the side to avoid his outstretched claws, and raked my paws along his side, panting when I landed. "Good job Skykit!" Thornpaw congratulated, nuzzling me gently. "Your training really paid off," I rasped, licking my fur down.